You are the moon
by paavinjs
Summary: What happens when Nessy is finally grown. Will she see Jake as her soul mate. If not, will Jake open her eyes? And why Nahuel came to seek for the Cullens? Nessy/Jake Nessy/Nahuel! Co-writer beatenuppixies.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Renesme's P.O.V.

- You know, when you're running like this in your closet, you remind me of Alice, when she played Bella Barbie, good old times…

I squinted my eyes on his comment, that guy wouldn't know anything about fashion even if it would be a life or death question. I mean come on, always wearing those damn shorts and that's about it, ok maybe on special occasions he wears full length jeans. I was busy with searching for shirt that I thought would be perfect for him… and BINGO -it was a bright purple with a V neck and it fit perfectly with the trousers I got for him.

-You're so like wearing it! -I tried not to laugh, but when I saw his face- it hit me, I fell on the ground and hysterically rolled all around the floor.

-That's it, I'm out of here- he was almost leaving, but I was a bit faster and blocked the exit.

-Oh, no you don't! Be nice! - I tried to put on my most adorable face.

-You know, you got this from your father, he too by the way liked to make fun of me.

-Love you too! - And with that I led him into the closet, stumbling on all the items I left in search for right things.

-Now get this on and stop making this face like you're going to puke! - He just growled in response. I knew I was testing my luck, but this was just too fun. When I saw that he couldn't button his shirt right I got to him and huffed out

-Let me help you with that.

I was halfway thru when I tripped on that stupid shoe box. As I fell I tried to keep balance holding on to Jake, but he also wasn't ready for the fall and we both fell. It all happened in slow motion- Jake cursed while I squeaked and then came the ground.

Well that wasn't that bad, I thought to myself, but then I saw the big guy heading towards me…

-Oh no…- and with that he crashed on me. Thank God that I wasn't that breakable or I would be in big trouble. I tried to struggle away from him because feeling him on me felt so awkward.

-What do you weight like a ton?-I grinned at my comment, but he didn't react.

– You, dude, this is the place where you get your ass off of me - he slowly got up and stared blankly at one point. My legs were numb and the best thing I could do was to get myself into sitting position.

-You ok? -If I didn't know better I would think that he looked hurt, but it couldn't be, he was always so cheerful and never minded my comments.

-You know, yeah everything's just peachy - but his smile was fake.

– And you know what? I have to go! - He quickly got dressed back into his regular clothes and almost was out of the window.

-You said you'll pass the time with me today, since everyone is out hunting! - I crossed my arms on my chest and tapped my foot.

-It's not always about you!-And with that he got out of the window and was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jake's P.O.V.

I jumped out of the window, not wanting to hear her answer and just ran away. I didn't phase because I needed to think about what just happened and needed some privacy. Hearing Leah's disgust or Seth's chuckles wasn't too encouraging. See, this is the minus of being a werewolf, what is yours is theirs and all the way around.

The best thinking spot was mine and Nessies meadow so that's where I headed.

I was almost there when I caught a scent of deer …

- Jake, what the hell? I was about to attack, when I smelled something awful. Mood- officially ruined no offence.

- Real funny Bella, just so you know, you don't smell like flowers and rainbows yourself- I said as sarcastic as possible.

- Well actually…

- Shut it Edward! - I was about to leave, when both of them were in front of me.

- What, what, what?! Wasn't that enough? - I was starting to get really frustrated. Is this a Cullen thing- being annoying? Like a tooth ache, that's it- a tooth ache. Edward made a grimace, God, how I love when he gets angry. We shared glances with each other for a while, when Bella snapped us both out of our glaring contest by clapping her hands.

-You know, I'm here too.

-Really? Haven't noticed, thank you for telling me that, or for a minute I felt really clueless. - I thru my hands in the air and was about to leave when I heard Edward speaking.

- You deal with him! - He tapped Bella on the shoulder and was off. She put her hands on her hips as a gesture for me to explain.

- I'm listening! - She said annoyed.

- Too bad, because I have nothing to say to you. I turned around and went forward.

- Oh no you don't, start talking and in this instant! - She was in front of me.

God, I'm starting to hate this day. She shook her head seeing that I won't give her any answers.

- Wait, shouldn't you be with Nessy?

- About that…Yea, she got out of control and I ran for my life?

- Jacob Barbie again?

- Bingo!

- Alice! Sometimes I think they spend too much time together! Rose isn't helping either.

- No shit. – I muttered.

- I can't believe that that's it, you were with her even then when she watched too much westerns with Emmett and used you as a pony, and you had to give her rides all day, over and over again. I think we still have photos.

Damn, she knows me too well; of course I wouldn't leave her, even if she would ask me to. Day after day, for almost seven years we were never apart.

- Maybe you're right…

- You know, you can always talk to me. You're still my best man.

- I know, it's just… maybe it's me… you know? Ahh, Never mind!

- Jake… - Bella put her hands on my shoulders.

- Spit it out. – She said.

That's what I love about Bella, always so caring. I sat down on a fallen tree and she did the same. I looked at the sky for a moment, gathering my thoughts.

- As she was dressing me… - I started.

- Wait, what?! - Bella almost yelled.

- Relax, she was buttoning my shirt! Sheesh!!!

- Oh, ok. - She said in relief.

- As I was saying, she was helping me and she tripped on a shoe box, we both fell- I fell on top of her … Don't get me wrong, I didn't do anything! But it felt weird to feel her so close to me… and then she commanded me to get the hell off of her.

Bella took a deep breath, she was deep in thoughts.

- I'm holding myself, trying to be the best friend I can, but in moments like these, it get's hard. That's all.

- You happy now, I feel like a _sissy! – _I whined.

- Don't get me wrong, I understand your situation, your feelings, but she's my daughter…

- You know this is really awkward - I tried to make a believable smile.

- Give her some time! Someday soon, she'll see a man in you.

There was a silent moment until Bella's phone vibrated. She answered quickly.

- Ok, I'll be there in a few.

- Aww, Edward misses you already? - She gave me one of those- shut it or I'll kick your ass looks!

- So what's up? – I said trying to get myself out of the trouble.

- We have some guests!

-Guests as… - I questioned.

- I don't know yet! - With that she took off.

- Thank you for waiting me!

I yelled after her. I haven't heard that they were going to have any guests. Well let's find out, I thought to myself and with that I phased and ran to the house.


End file.
